


Something Just Like This

by erisgregory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glove Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Okay tiny bit of plot there, PWP, Smut, ambiguous timeline, both characters are over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Lance puts himself in uneccessary danger and Keith is having none of that.





	

They fucked a lot after fighting. Lance couldn't think of it as making love, as much as he now knew he was in love with Keith. They hadn’t said it yet, but they’d definitely made love more than once. This wasn’t that. It was never the slow gentle pace they set after a long time apart, carefully stripping one another, coming together in stages until they were fused almost like they were one. Nor was this the life affirming sex they tended to have after a battle, sometimes not even making it to one of their rooms before they were on each other, hands fast and mouths needy, bodies colliding until they both felt more alive than ever. No, this was fucking. Or rather it would be once Keith moved on from this current torture.

He had Lance nearly pinned to the door of his room, still dressed except for his fly being undone so Keith could get a hand around his dick. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his gloves. No, he was fisting Lance almost brutally with one hand while the other played across his chest up under his shirt, teasing first one nipple and then the other until they were practically sore from the treatment. All the while he mouthed at Lance’s neck from behind, at his earlobe, never once letting up the relentless tugging.

Gods, but it felt good. Painfully good. Rough even. Each swipe caused Lance to cry out, to sob as the leather slid over him, the edge of the glove catching as Keith twisted his hand on the head of Lance’s cock. 

“You fucker.” He panted, not able to bring near enough bite into his words. He was practically whining.

“Not just yet,” Keith’s words were teasing but his voice was serious.

Keith was usually a quiet lover, but when things got like this, he always had plenty to say. Granted it was usually more playful. Lance worried about it for all of a second before he was distracted again and needy. He didn’t mind Keith being serious, that was even more of a turn on and while a petty part of him wanted to fight back he was too turned on. So he took a different tack and tried for begging. Sometimes begging worked.

“Please. I can’t take it. It’s not enough.” Lance cried out again as Keith tightened his fist and then worked him even slower. He could feel tears beginning to sting the corners of his eyes. It felt so good, but he would never come like this.

“You can take it. You will take it.” Keith pinched his nipple and bit down on his earlobe causing Lance to cry out again even louder.

Lance dropped his forehead against the door in between hands that scrabbled for any kind of purchase. He couldn’t keep still any longer, and pumped his hips as much as Keith would allow, taking the slow rhythm up a notch. Just enough so it didn’t make him want to sob in frustration.

“Keith, Keith,” Lance chanted softly, not even realizing he was doing it. Everything had narrowed down to the feeling of that damned glove, slick with his precum, warm between his cock and Keith’s hand, and hard on the edge, catching against him again and again until his legs were straining and he trembled all over.

“You want to come like this? With just my hand on you? I’ll let you come if you promise you’ll never pull that crap again, and then I’ll fuck you like I know you need.” Keith said all of this so calmly like he wasn’t currently wrecking Lance’s hold on reality.

The crap he was referring to was of course the reason for the fight in the first place and Lance had refused to apologize for it. He’d saved their asses with that wild stunt, as Shiro put it, so he wasn’t sorry. Granted he almost lost control of Blue as she flew at the Galra ship and he would have been dead on impact as Keith kept pointing out, but he wasn’t dead was he? In fact he was feeling very much alive. Though, he did in fact want to come, his balls were so tight they hurt, and maybe just maybe Keith had a point.

“I won’t, I swear,” Lance panted the words, his body shivering as Keith sped his hand up.

“Say it. Say you won’t do it again, not if there are other options,” Keith was sounding desperate and Lance was feeling desperate too so he did.

“I won’t do it again, not when there are other options,” He parroted. Keith rewarded him by jerking him quick and hard, pushing up against his back until they were pressed tight and Lance could feel how hard Keith was in his pants.

It only took a few breathless moments and Lance was coming, shooting stripes of come onto the door and all over Keith’s hand. His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed toward the door, but Keith pulled at him until he was turning around and being led to the bed where it only took a gentle nudge before he was tumbling down, Keith climbing over him.

“I want a real promise now that your brain isn’t in your dick.” Keith told him, and his tone was too serious to ignore.

“Hey! I meant that back there.” Lance argued. He might have been half out of his mind with want but he could still think. A little. Enough.

“I mean it. I want your word.” Keith said. His voice had dropped to a whisper as he knelt over Lance. He was dead serious, so much so that Lance couldn’t even make fun of him for it.

“Fine. I promise. No more unnecessary risks.” Lance whispered, looking up into Keith’s wide eyes.

Keith bent to kiss him before pulling back. “You have to know, it’s not just you out there, okay? You have a team that needs you.” He paused and seemed to consider his next words. “I need you. So you have to be more careful with yourself.”

Lance didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s mouth. Just like that he was trembling all over again. “I need you too,” he whispered between kisses.

Then Keith was tugging off his shirt and Lance was squirming out of his jeans and before he knew it they were skin to skin, Keith hitching his leg up over his shoulder before taking his mouth in a bruising kiss. 

None of this was what Lance was expecting, but it was too good to complain about. All of the anger had drained out of Keith now and everything was slowing down in the best possible way.

“Hand me the stuff.” Keith said in between kisses. 

He meant the lube, though he refused to call it that on principle. It worked well enoug and Coran had been completely unfazed handing it over, but it was viscous and dark in the little jar and took some gtting used to despite Coran’s promise that it was completely safe for human use and specifically for the use they wanted to put it to.

Lance felt for it under his pullow, his hand searching blindly before his fingers closed on the little jar and he pulled it out. Keith took it and slicked his fingers wasting no time working two into Lance before slicking himself. Then he was pressing into Lance, slowly and steadily while Lance panted under him and relaxed into the feeling of fullness as Keith stretched him open.

When he was seated fully, his forehead pressed to Lance’s, Keith paused wrapping a hand around Lance and jerking him to semi hardness as their breath mingled between them.

“You’re so tight, Lance. Tell me when, okay. Tell me when you’re ready.” Keith urged.

They’d been at this long enough that Lance felt sure he was ready, but he knew Keith wouldn’t move until he was sure, until Lance was writhing under him, needy and wanton.

“Please, Keith, please just move.” Lance felt utterly shameless.

And he did.

Keith slid out of Lance slowly and braced himself on his elbows so he could look into Lance’s eyes as he pressed back in. His moan echoed Lance’s. They were two halves of a whole coming together, locking in place, and Keith reached between them to start pumping Lance slowly in time with his thrusts and Lance felt he would never last like this, slow as it was now.

It was a heady thing to look into Keith’s eyes as their bodies came together again and again. Lance felt so full, is nerves lighting up as Keith brought them closer and closer to the edge. There was something about Keith tonight, something intense, almost a question in his eyes that demanded an answer, and Lance wanted to give it to him, wanted to give him everything. 

This wasn’t post fight fucking anymore. Keith was making love to him and Lance, by god he wanted to call it what it was. He wanted to tell Keith everything about how he felt, but he couldn’t say a thing. All he could manage was to whimper and sigh, eyes locked with Keith’s.

Lance managed the word, soon, and Keith bent to kiss him, breaking their eye contact and delving into Lance’s mouth like he needed the very air from Lance’s lungs. Lance came with Keith’s tongue against his, their mouths as sealed as their bodies. Keith swallowed his soft cries, his hips stuttering a moment before he was coming, filling Lance with warmth that felt like it spread everywhere.

Keith fell to the side but gathered Lance in close, nuzzling his nose and kissing the corner of his mouth and Lance couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“I love you,” he said and he was surprised by the way his voice cracked just a little as he said it.

He didn’t have time to worry about Keith’s reacton because it was immediate. First the softest smile ace had ever seen Keith wear and then Keith was responding in kind.

“I love you, too.” He whispered. “Idiot,” He helpfully tacked on.

Then they were both laughing gently and kissing and while Lance definitely wanted a shower, he thought just this once it could wait. It wasn’t every day a guy gets to say those words for the first time, so he pulled the sheet up over them both and decided to worry about cleanliness later. He also decided that no matter what they did together, from now on he’d consider it lovemaking, even if he never admitted it to Keith out loud.


End file.
